


Early In The Morning

by Christian_Rose_99384



Series: Ereri One-Shots [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Fluff and Smut, Google Translated Russian, Kink, Levi is Wrecked, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Rose_99384/pseuds/Christian_Rose_99384
Summary: Eren has a certain kink that he would love to have Levi induldge.





	Early In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Please, take note that I not only translated all of the Russian with Google, and if you are a Russian speaker, feel free to correct me. Intended translations in the comments! ((THANK YOU @Lecken (Helgen) ))
> 
> Also, take note that this is 100% consensual. 
> 
> You can find my Tumblr [here.](https://dont--you--heichou--me.tumblr.com/)

“You like  _what_?”

Eren chuckled softly, hearing the way Levi’s accent became thicker, be it from surprise, or from interest, he didn’t know. Levi’s voice was always strong, the Russian sound on his words and the way his language mixed at times.

Eren loved it.

“I like the idea of… Waking you up or, maybe  _you_ waking  _me_ up, with sex. It… It’s a fantasy of mine.” Eren said somewhat sheepishly, eyebrow cocking with slight embarrassment. He had never been one to discuss fantasies like this, but it was becoming something he really wanted and was willing to try with Levi.

“Okay.” Levi answered, the slight smirk on his lips teasing and playful. His eyes held a silent mirth and excitement that made Eren straighten in his seat with happiness. “Should we… know when this is going to happen?”

Eren shook his head. “No, I’ll probably do something first… But I want it to be a surprise, okay? That’s part of the whole thing, the whole appeal of it. The anticipation.”

Levi nodded, accepting this information. He would never say… but the thought of being woken up like that is quite… exhilarating.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t happen the next day.

No, Eren was too much of a tease.

It didn’t happen that week, either. Mostly because he liked how Levi seemed to clean himself up more, brush his teeth a bit longer at night while still trying to be subtle about it.

It  _did_ happen early in the morning, on a Sunday, with the sun barely shining through the heavily curtained window. Eren had set an alarm the night before, one that only he would hear. He had gotten up, cleaned himself up thoroughly and brushed his teeth, before sneaking back onto the bed where Levi still slept soundly on his back, lips parted just so to let out soft, even breaths while in a tiny pout due to how he laid on his pillow. The small ray of light that shone across Levi’s chest, another along his stomach, giving enough light to the room that Eren could see how absolutely breathtaking Levi looked.

Eren almost considered not waking Levi up.

_Almost_.

He slowly pulled the blankets pooled around Levi’s hips back until they were left below his knees. Inside loose sleep boxers, Eren noticed Levi was already half hard. Suppressing a snicker, he slowly worked the elastic band down until it, too, resided just below Levi’s knees.

The brunet took Levi’s cock into his hand, stroking it slowly with a gentle, but firm grip. Watching Levi’s expression, he saw thin brows pinch together slightly, a puff of air rushing from his lips as his head turned to the other side. It only took a few moments of stroking Levi’s length to get him completely hard, flushed from the loving treatment.

Eren reached over, underneath his own pillows where he had stashed away the things he needed for this morning. Lube and two condoms, just in case the first broke, and a hand towel to clean up with. The lube was quickly put to use, being poured onto his own fingers and closing the lid as quietly as possible. He reached back behind himself, inserting two fingers immediately. He was more than used to having anal sex consistently, so it was really only a precaution, prepping himself like this. Eren continued stroking Levi as he prepped himself, though, he stopped when he could tell Levi was coming to, letting him fall back into sleep.

It wasn’t long before Eren was rolling a condom onto Levi’s hard cock, pouring a generous amount of lube onto it before cleaning his hands off on the small towel. Carefully, he straddled Levi’s hips, going completely still when Levi mumbled quietly in foreign words and shifted one arm up towards the head of the bed lazily.

Still asleep, then.

Eren reached back and guided Levi’s length towards his entrance, sinking down on it slowly and listening to the sound of the black haired man’s breath hitching. What Levi didn’t have in length, he definitely made up for in thickness, and the stretch to accommodate that was always one Eren’s adored. A soft moan poured from Eren’s lips, eyes closing and head falling back as their hips pressed together, Levi seated inside completely.

Eren was grinding his hips in slow, small circles as he savored that fullness he felt. He looked down at Levi, seeing the way his eyelashes were fluttering, threatening to open. He hummed low, and Eren could felt it for where his hands laid on Levi’s chest. The scar down the center reminding him of the days when he feared for Levi’s well-being and life, but now, he could relish in the fact that Levi would be by his side for a very, very long time.

Eren’s hands moved up, one stroking his own cock and the other burying in hair that was beginning to grow out. Just then, Levi’s eyes opened, blearily taking in the sight above him. He groaned, body shifting tiredly as his tired gaze trailed up Eren’s body.

“ _Blyat_ …” He breathed, fingers fisting in the pillow he laid on. Eren bit his lip, nice and slow as he watched Levi, raising up and sinking back down on Levi’s cock. Levi moaned in a raspy tone, eyes seeming to want to close, but unable to stop gazing at the brunet rolling his hips so agonizingly, and deliciously slow. Trying to find some kind of thought, some kind of control, he moved one hand to Eren’s hip and gripped tight.

The breathy chuckle that left Eren’s lips made Levi shiver. Eren’s hands slipped forward, sliding along Levi’s chest until they were on either side of Levi’s head, allowing him to lean down and capture Levi’s lips in a deep kiss.

Eren felt Levi’s cock slip from himself as he rolled forward, and hurried back with a whimper, taking the slicked length into his hand to guide it and sunk back down on it with ease. The moans that left them both were shameless and drawn out. With fingers quivering around Eren’s hips, Levi moved his other hand to grip the headboard. He was lost, spinning from the sensations and in need of grounding himself.

“Ah, ah, ahhh.” Eren sang, taking both of Levi’s hands and pinning the to the pillow Levi’s head laid on. Levi practically whined when Eren’s hips bounced atop his own, the pleasure that radiated through both of them causing charged gasps to sound through the room.

“Priyatno,  _Levi_?” Eren whispered, the cheeky words making Levi’s eyes widen and his breath hitch up in his throat. He nodded, fast and jerky as Eren’s body rocked atop his own completely unashamed, leaving Levi’s hips thrusting just barely, begging for more.

“Bystreye…” Levi pleaded, voice broken and hoarse with sleep. Eren moaned, back arching up as one of those tiny thrusts guided Levi’s cock to glide along his prostate perfectly. “Eren,  _p-please_.”

Levi’s English was slurred, hard to understand, but Eren knew exactly what he was saying. He laughed softly as Levi’s tipped his head back sharply, leaving Eren to kiss up the front of Levi’s throat and the underside of his chin. “You want me to go faster, Levi? Want me to ride you properly?”

Levi nodded, a choked moan slipping from his lips as his Adam’s apple bobbed, showing Eren that he was desperately trying to find words that wouldn’t come. Eren hummed, leaning up and releasing his pale wrists, instead guiding Levi’s hands to slide up and down his body. His hips steadily began bouncing, leaving the mattress squeaking softly under the intense, passion-driven motions. Eren’s moans picked up, his toes curling in the sheets as he worked himself on Levi’s cock.

“Takoy bol'shoy…” Eren moaned in a broken tone, Levi’s fingers spasming against Eren’s body from the words he recognized and knew. Normally, he would have been more turned on by English… but this? Knowing Eren could not only understand him, but use the words in return left him completely lost to Eren’s touch and voice.

Levi’s voice got louder, deeper, raspy moans pouring out one after the other. His hips met Eren’s, rocking up in time with each movement. He knew with every bounce, the way his balls tightened and groin burned that he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

Eren’s fingers wrapped around his own cock, knowing for sure Levi wouldn’t have half the mind to keep even the slightest of rhythms. He jerked fast, hard, right at his breaking point before he came with a shout, voice shaking and broken as he continued to ride Levi’s length as fast as his shaking thighs would let him.

It was general knowledge between them that Eren had an overstimulation kink, after all.

“E- _Eren_!” Levi cried, breaking off into a whimper as his fingers dug into tan hips that rolled and rocked heavily against him. His peak hit him like a ton of bricks, hard and intense, hips jerking up into the tightness that surrounded him. His back arched, breath ragged as he steadily calmed and waded through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Fuck, Levi…” Eren breathed, hips still rolling in languid circles, head lolled back as if he had just had the most intense high from an unknown drug.

He did… In a way, at least.

Levi’s cock began to soften, so Eren lifted up and removed the full condom carefully, disposing of it in the trash can next to the bed before settling back on Levi’s lap comfortably. Eren took his time to wipe Levi’s torso, cock, and groin up with wet wipes, cleaning him gently as steel colored eyes watched each movement.

The black-haired man sat up slowly once Eren had finished cleaning, wrapping his arms around Eren’s waist and kissing along the tan neck he had come to love feeling against his lips. Levi’s hands slowly roamed Eren’s back despite it being covered in a thin layer of sweat, feeling his partner pressed up to him as he always loved to.

“So, when was it that you learned Russian?” Levi questioned after gathering his thoughts, leaned back to look Eren in the eyes and tuck brown hair behind his ear. “That was quite the surprise to me.”

“I’ve been learning for a while now. Since our second anniversary last year.” Eren smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Levi’s lips despite the morning breath they both very much had. Levi hummed, running his fingers through the soft brunet locks slowly, letting the dampened strands fell from his hand every so often.

“Ya lyublyu tebya.” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips, cupping his cheeks softly with pale hands. It wasn’t often Levi said the words, it wasn’t often that he would show that affection so freely, be it from cultural difference or just personality. Eren blushed bright, smiled brighter at the words and wrapped his arms tight around Levi’s shoulders.

“I love you, too, Levi. Lyublyu tebya bol'she vseh.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please comment and kudos, they're my favorite foods.


End file.
